


Snow White

by Just_Me_Here



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Me_Here/pseuds/Just_Me_Here
Summary: ‘Aren’t you missing your seven dwarfs’. She hates those words. The words that basically named her.





	Snow White

‘Aren’t you missing your seven dwarfs’. She hates those words. The words that basically named her. She was named by her soulmate, her mother would have never of thought to name her what she had if those words hadn’t been imprinted just below her belly button when she was born. Who, in their right mind, would think to name their kid Snow Winter White anyway. She’s at a point in her life that she so desperately wants to meet her soulmate just to slap whoever cursed her with her name. 

Snow does her best to hide her words, she doesn’t like the grins people get when they see them especially after learning her name. Very few people have seen them, even the ones she sometimes takes home with her don’t see them, she loves make-up. She hasn’t found her soulmate but thanks to her name has already heard her words or some variation of them more times than she’d like to admit, sometimes as the first words said to her. At first she’d get her hopes up only for them to be crushed by their clear lack of reaction, or by her seeing their soulmark that did not match what she said to them.

There were two separate instances that she had believed to have found her soulmate, the first happened while she was in college, she was at a party when one of her friends, Cassidy, introduced her to Joseph, he said her words to her when Cassidy said her name, her drunken response was a very pissed sounding “Hey!” The word he had hidden beneath the sleeve of his shirt, they dated for over a year before Joseph found his actual soulmate, She was heartbroken. The second time their words did not actually match, Angelica said her words but Snow later found out that she had not said the other girls words as she had claimed when they first met. She was heartbroken again, and berated herself for believing the excuses the other woman gave as to why she couldn’t show Snow her words. 

Since then she’s heard them a few more times, each pissing her off more than the last. Her words aren’t a simple ‘Hey’ or ‘hello’ or any other phrase people use to greet each other that some seem to have as a soulmark, she doesn’t understand why she as to hear them as often as she does.

To make matters worse, not only does she have dark hair that is way too much trouble to keep colored than what she feels is worth and contrasts her pale skin that can’t seem to get tanned, only red, she can now talk to animals, freak lab accidents are not good. Well, not really talk, they just seem to understand what she says and do most exactly as she asks, they also tend to follow her around, something that, unbeknownst to her, has attracted the attention of a certain red-head she sometimes passes by during her morning jog in Central Park and noticed that animals seem to begin to attempt to follow the woman until she mutters something under her breath that looks suspiciously like “don’t”.

Her looks haven’t gone past the red-head either, and one day, when curiosity gets the best of her she approaches Snow when she takes her usual break. “Aren’t you missing your seven dwarfs?” She says with a smirk, looking pointedly above the woman where a couple of birds, the ones that never seem to listen to her, fly around in a large circle. The woman frowns but when she gets no response from her, besides that, she continues. “They seem to have been following you for a while, they yours, or are you just a real life Disney princess?” She knows they’re not, and that they aren’t the only animal that tries to follow the other woman, she had gotten that much information when assigned to keep an eye on the woman, even if she wasn’t given much else, like her name. Again she gets no response. “I’m Natalie, Natalie Rushman.”

Snow sighs, her mouth opens to speak but she ends up shaking her head instead, Natalie seems to take that as an invitation to sit beside her. She’ll admit that something felt different when Natalie said those words, but she’d heard them one too many times and is just so tired of the little hope they still instill in her getting stomped on, maybe if she says nothing she can keep it for a bit, even if she'd actually kill her soulmate if they made the terrible joke that named her without knowing her name. They stay seated like that for a few minutes, Natalie not attempting to begin a conversation again, until Snow gets up. There’s a very slight frown on the redheads face as she watches the other woman return to her run, but she does nothing to stop her.


End file.
